A Purrrrrrrfect Friendship
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: After Kristin gets harassed by some girls in town, Shocks and Ultimate Rath step in to cheer her up. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.


**guestsurprise, who owns Shocks and the nickname Plex, wrote this one for EmeraldMoonGreen, who owns Kristin. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

 **FYI: Plex is the nickname guestsurprise chose for Ultimate Rath, who along with Ben 10, belongs to Cartoon Network and Man Of Action.**

* * *

 **A Purrrrrrrfect Friendship**

"That's it! I'm tired of bullies!" Kristen shouted angrily. She was passing by the Grant Mansion and Plex could see her angrily passing by.

"Kristen?"

"Hey, what's up?" Shocks asked as he walked up. He then looked out of the window and saw why. "Whoa, someone made Kristy mad. I better go talk to her!"

"Plex will go with you," Plex responded. But Shocks placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Your turn will come, big guy; let me be the main course and you be the dessert," Shocks chuckled.

"What does that mean?!" Plex said as he scratched his head.

"Figure it out, big guy!"

"You know that you're a mess right!" Plex growled playfully.

"Hey, there's only one Shocks, so I have to be sure to give you all a bucket load of humor," he laughed. He then ran outside and found Kristen sitting in her favorite tree.

"Is there room for two up there, Kristy?" A gentle voice cooed. Kristen looked down and saw Shocks leaning on the tree and looking at her.

"Of course, Shocks! C'mon up!" She smiled. Once he was sitting across from her, he saw that she had a new bruise on her cheek.

"Sweetie, this is a fresh mark, who did it?" He growled in anger.

"Some girls at the school. Everyone has heard rumors of aliens and some think that I may know where you guys are. But don't worry, I said nothing!"

"I don't care about that, Kristen; we care that you're hurt and it angers us when we see you like this," Shocks said as he gently kissed her bruise. Kristen then quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Don't worry, Shocks, I'm alright," she cooed in his ear, but he was still upset. He hugged her firmly and then planted a playful and fun kiss in the crease of her neck, making her giggle.

"Shocks!" She blushed. He gave her a smooth grin and did it again.

"Now that you're better, come with me, someone wants to see you!"

"Who?"

"Me…," another voice added. Kristen looked down from the tree and saw Plex watching them. He gave her another smooth grin and now her heart was beating fast! Now she had two handsome aliens with her.

"Well, I will let you two talk, I have some business in town," Shocks smiled. "Catch ya later, Kristy!"

With that statement, he bounded off, leaving the two together.

"Come down from there, Kristen," Plex winked.

"Why?" She responded playfully.

"Because Plex wants to show you a trick to clean up those bruises and if you won't come down, then Plex will come up," he challenged with a playfully growl.

"Bring it, Plex!" she laughed. She then squealed as she saw him scale the tree in seconds and then grab her around her waist. Once they were eye to eye, she looked away bashfully.

"Now there's no need to be shy," Plex smiled. He then began to lick her cheeks; Kristen groaned in appreciation because he was healing her bruises.

"Easy…just relax there Kristen," he cooed as he began to lick her neck. It tickled, but it felt good because she had a lot of bruises there too.

"Who would do this to one so beautiful?" Plex asked as he licked.

"Y-you think I'm beautiful?" She said, wide-eyed.

"Of course. You're a very attractive young human," he smiled as he laid on his back and then began to massage her back as she sat up. She groaned louder and he chuckled. His strong hands and claws however were tickling her.

"P-Plex that's enough!" She giggled. He just smirked and began to tickle the back of her neck. She belted out a laugh and began to tickle his thighs since she was facing his thighs. His upper body was behind her as he stretched to massage her back.

"WHOA! HEY!" He gasped as he felt her featherlike touches. He belted out a roar and a laugh and then grabbed her around her upper body. Once they were eye to eye, he gently licked her nose.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, thanks to you and Shocks," she grinned as she hugged him tightly. He hugged her back with the same intensity until they heard Shocks approaching.

"Hey Kristy! You know those girls who gave you those bruises?"

"Yes?"

"Well, I just ran into them in town, but don't be surprised if you don't recognize them at school tomorrow," Shocks snickered.

"Why? Shocks what did you do?!" Kristen laughed as she came down and gave him a friendly tickle in his abs. His abs were his worse spot. He let out a few chuckles and knelt down to her level.

"Let's just say I introduced them to a new hairstyle. We'll call it the electric wave," he smiled deviously as he pulled out his phone and Plex, Kristen, and Shocks fell down laughing as they saw a picture of 3 girls with large, frizzy, and electrified hair. Kristen knew she had the best friends anyone could ask for!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: EmeraldMoonGreen, this was a special treat for you! I hope you and everyone enjoyed it.**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
